solo besos
by kim Akemi Chantal
Summary: sentimientos expresados, solo con besos, no necesitaron nada mas para decirse todo...todo. PeinxKonan.


Summari: sentimientos expresados, solo con besos, no necesitaron nada mas para decirse todo...todo. PeinxKonan.

Solo un oneshot que se me ocurrió mientras eran aprox. Las 12 de la noche, donde me visito la musa de la inspiración xD, pliz denle una oportunidad a este mi fic! Es el primero! Soy novata aun!

Aclaración: quizás un poquito OOC, puede ser ustedes dirán!

Los personajes de naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los tome prestaditos nomas.

Ella era una chica discreta, silenciosa...el, su compañero de equipo, un hombre callado, frio y calculador...pein y konan, eran un buen equipo, en una palabra: eficiente.

Los días seguían su curso, fríos, flagelados por el cruel invierno, y en un refugio, dos personas escuchaban como la lluvia azotaba el lugar, sin piedad.

-Espero que pronto deje de llover...

No la dejo terminar, solo hablo como el líder que era.

- si, la lluvia nos retraza en nuestros objetivos.

Si...claro-. replico ella

Era su fiel seguidora, tan sumisa ante el, y sus ordenes, que hasta parecía que se trataba de su padre, ella era, su mensajera...el ángel de dios. Sabia que lo seguiría hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias.

La fogata, ardía en su fase final, ambos miraban la luz de esta extinguirse poco a poco, mientras que se sumían en un incomodo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a articular palabra alguna, y eso era extraño, dos personas que se conocían tanto tiempo, no tenían nada de que hablar...realmente ridículo. Hasta que en un momento, el decidió en medio de tanto silencio, decir algo, simples ordenes, pero eran algo, al menos para ella, quien moría con solo escuchar su vos.

- Konan, será mejor que descanses, ve a dormir ahora.

- bien -. Dijo ella, con su clásico tono de "si señor, como usted diga"

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente en el lugar, ella intento recostarse en el frio suelo, a pesar de que parecía imposible dormir aunque sea un poco con el ruido de la lluvia y el frio que hacia. Pero sin importar, ordenes, eran ordenes, y a ella se le había encomendado descansar; mas algo llamo su atención.

El había mencionado, "Konan, ve a dormir"...pero...¿y el?. No pudo callarse ante eso, y hablo nuevamente:

- Pein...¿acaso tu no vas a descansar?

El mencionado volvió su rostro hacia donde ella se encontraba, mirándola fríamente con esos ojos anillados tan penetrantes...diciendo

- confórmate con saber que alguien tiene que vigilar-. Y volvió a mirar hacia fuera.

Ella comprendió lo dicho por el líder, mas se dio cuenta de la situación, no quería ser un estorbo, durmiendo, mientras que el vigilaba

- pero Pein...hace frio, nose si de repente, podríamos turnarnos, yo...

El volvió a mirarla de nuevo

-dije, que yo vigilaría. Ahora duerme. Dijo autoritariamente el ninja de la lluvia.

-Esta bien-. Dijo ella mas rápido que inmediatamente, sintiendo remordimiento por haber cuestionado ordenes.

Las horas pasaban, y el seguía mirando hacia fuera del refugio-. Rayos- dijo-. Maldita lluvia-. de pronto sintió como la temperatura comenzaba a descender conforme iban pasando las horas... la madrugada se hacia presente y el frío se hacia cada vez mas insoportable, y sabia que no era el precisamente el mas afectado...volteo a mirar a konan, sin bajar su guardia, vio como ella en un intento desesperado por calentarse, se acurrucaba por debajo de la capa-. Hay Konan, mi Konan-. Pensó. Dejando así que sus sentimientos escondidos por el deber de equipo, objetivos, vergüenza, y la mas grande cobardía ante el rechazo, salieran a flote, solo un poco...y en un acto por proteger, o bueno en este caso abrigar al ser querido, se apoderaran de su corazón, entonces, procedió a quitar su capa, y cubrir a konan con ella, esperando así, aliviar un poco el frio de su cuerpo.

Se agacho, hizo lo que se había pensado, y al terminar, se quedo un momento sorprendido...la vio, allí, recostada en el suelo, descansando, como el se lo había pedido...no pudo evitar acercarse para contemplar mas de cerca su fino rostro...-realmente es un ángel...un precioso ángel-. Pensó, y acto seguido, acaricio una de sus mejillas, estaba tan pálida, tan fría, hasta parecía muerta...- no, eso ni de broma, volvió a pensar-. y al momento, intento retirar su mano del rostro de la muchacha, mas esta lo detuvo.

- Pein...-hablo ella

- Konan, yo pudo evitar sonrojarse

- shhh, no digas nada...estas todo frio...¿y tu capa?-. interrogó-. Mas su pregunta fue resuelta en un instante, el aroma de el era inconfundible...lo tenía impregnado por todos lados-. Pein, gracias...

- Konan, no tienes que decir nada, ahora duérmete- se dispuso a levantarse, mas las manos de ella habían aprisionado la suya.

- no te vallas, quédate aquí...a mi lado, y déjame ser feliz contemplándote esta noche...

El pelinaranja no pudo evitar no pensar en lo que ella decía...acaso...acaso, ¿ella le estaba confesando algo?...¿acaso era una especie de declaración de amor de esas improvisadas?...¿acaso aun no había despertado del todo o era el quien estaba durmiendo?

- Konan...¿estas despierta?

- pues ven y te probaré que estoy despierta-. Dijo ella

¿eso era una invitación, o un desvarío de la kunoichi?, pensaba Pein, estaba aturdido por las ideas y por sus propios sentimientos...la akatsuki jalo a Pein, quien no pensó nada mas y se dejo llevar por sus suaves manos, al instante, el estaba a su lado, y ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, cubriéndolo un poco con su propia capa... enseguida, depositó un tierno beso en los labios de el, quien no dudo en corresponder a la demostración de amor de su compañera peliazul.

- ¿ves que si estaba despierta?- dijo ella picaramente, mientras que a pesar de su osado acto, se había ruborizado un poco.

- pues...creo que ya confirme que estabas despierta...dijo el, quien aun no acababa de salir del el shok emocional en el que la muchacha lo había dejado.

La peliazulada se dio cuenta de el estado de Pein, y en ese instante se sintió muy rara, como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado de todo el mundo...a pesar de que un sin fin de emociones habían llegado a ella durante ese corto y sutil beso, no quiso seguir junto a el...se sentía avergonzada, y por consiguiente se sentó de golpe, destapándose un poco, y a el también, quien la miraba con sorpresa, la kunoichi tomo uso de la palabra y sin mas dijo seriamente:

- líder-sama, lo siento.

A Pein se le quebró el mundo, ¿de cuando acá ella le decía líder? No acostumbraba a hacerlo, siempre lo llamaba por su nombre...el dejo de mirarla y dirigio su mirada hacia el suelo, luego volvió a mirarla a ella, a su ángel, quien lucia con un semblante apagado, como si se tratara de un sirviente pidiendo disculpas a su amo...eso no le gusto a el...

- oye, no deberías hacer eso, no hay porque pedir disculpas...no has hecho nada con un tono de vos totalmente diferente al que solía usar-. mí el . A pein en ese momento le hubiera gustado inquirir en la mente de aquella muchacha, saber que pensaba respecto a lo sucedido...se sentía frustrado...pero con ganas de escucharla decir aunque sea una palabra...

La kunoichi miro a su líder, y este en ante esa mirada llena de ternura y amor, sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo, volviendo a querer rozar esos hermosos labios, entonces, ocurrió... esta vez el beso fue mas prolongado, pero con la misma ternura que el primero, al terminar, Pein abrazo a Konan, recostándose en el aun frio suelo, y volviéndola a abrigar, se sentía lleno, satisfecho, en ese momento había olvidado todo, al igual que ella...habian olvidado ambos su pasado, sus problemas actuales, los jinjurikis, los bijus, akatsuki...su futuro. La misma lluvia que hace unas horas parecía insoportable...solo se sabían ambos...allí... abrazados...esperando que amanezca...pero sabían que el amanecer de ese día seria diferente a cualquier otro...seria especial...mágico...como el amor que se habian profesado en aquellos momentos...no necesitaron nada mas que besos, simples besos, que expresaban todo...sin lugar a dudas... todo.

ha! Ahí termina mi dizque magnifica historia...aunque la verdad a mi me gusto bastante (será porque es mía da!) haha (estoy evaluando hacerle un continuación)

Espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi, y si tiene alguna opinión, sugerencias, atentados, papeles, botellazos, zapatazos, quejas, por ay alguna critica constructiva, felicitación, o lo que se les ocurra pueden usar los reviews!

Nos estamos leyendo en otra oportunidad!

;) P.


End file.
